Flower of Love
by UchiHaru Yuuki
Summary: Sasuke-kun, kau begitu dingin. Menusukku dan membekukanku di saat yang sama. Namun, cinta yang kau berikan seperti es di dalam teh. Dingin. Tapi, itu yang dibutuhkan.


**Flower of Love**

**By: UchiHaru Yuuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1: SECRET ADMIRER**

**A SasuSaku Fanfict**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery**

**Warning:**

**OoC, gaje, AU, alur kecepetan, nggak pinter bikin summary, EyD kacau('-')v**

**Tidak menerima plagiat di area ini**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke-kun, kau begitu dingin. Menusukku dan membekukanku di saat yang sama. Namun, cinta yang kau berikan seperti es di dalam teh. Dingin. Tapi, itu yang dibutuhkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tetesan air hujan jatuh satu persatu, membasahi tanah basah dan kadang lolos mengenai tanganku. Bau hujan yang khas dan rasa dingin tak urung hinggap di indraku. Well, aku tidak terlalu suka hujan. Dengan memegang payung aku berjalan menuju sekolah. Sasuke, yang notabene-nya kekasihku, menyuruhku berangkat sendiri hari ini. Itu sudah biasa, sih. Tapi, berjalan menuju sekolah di tengah hujan entah kenapa membuatku kesal. Bukankah berangkat sekolah bersama di tengah hujan terdengar romantis?<p>

Tepat saat hujan mulai agak reda, aku sudah sampai di halaman sekolah. Setelah menutup payungku aku segera masuk dan menyimpannya. Kubuka lokerku dan menemukan setangkai bunga yang kutebak sebagai bunga akasia lengkap bersama selembar kertas putih.

**.**

**Hari kamis ke-7. Kuharap kau bersedia mencari artinya.**

**S**

**.**

Yang benar saja! Bagaimana aku lupa jika hari ini hari Kamis. Tujuh minggu lalu adalah kiriman-kiriman bunga ini berawal. Bukan hanya akasia saja yang selalu terlihat dalam lokerku setiap hari Kamis. Tapi alstroemeria, ivy, anggrek, dan beberapa bunga lain yang pernah masuk dalam pot bunga ibuku. Entah siapa yang melakukan hal kurang kerjaan seperti ini—aku bilang seperti itu karena orang ini tidak tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya di depanku—. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku cukup senang setiap kali bunga-bunga ini terlihat di lokerku. Perasaannya sama seperti saat ada Sasuke di sampingku. Bicara soal Sasuke, siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Dia bagaikan permata di tengah batu. Siswa paling populer di KHS. Jelas saja, kan? Selain memiliki wajah tampan dan otak cerdas, dia adalah si bungsu dari klan Uchiha. Klan yang katanya memiliki kekayaan yang tidak akan habis selama tujuh turunan. Sempurna bukan? Tapi sangat disayangkan, sifatnya tidak seindah permata. Dia dingin, keras kepala, tidak pedulian, dan yang terpenting dia-tidak-romantis. Kadang aku merasa iri pada Ino. Sai, kekasih Ino, bisa dibilang laki-laki romantis. Ino sering bercerita bahwa Sai selalu mengiriminya hadiah dan kejutan yang tidak jauh dari kata romantis. Bahkan Sai juga memiliki panggilan kesayangan untuk Ino, Ino-hime. Sedangkan Sasuke? Mengirim pesan saja bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Ohayou, Forehead," suara yang sangat familiar terdengar. Aku menoleh. Dan kudapati gadis berambut blode panjang dengan mata biru shapire berjalan menghampiriku. Yup, gadis itu kukenal sebagai Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku.

"Ohayou, Pig," jawabku.

Ino menatap tanganku yang sedang mengenggam bunga akasia dari loker. Keningnya mengernyit. "Bunga lagi, eh?" tanyanya. Yeah, aku sudah memberitahu Ino soal kiriman bunga ini empat minggu yang lalu. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mana ponselmu, Forhead?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Kupikir Ino seperti perampok saja.

Aku merogoh tasku dan meraih benda kotak berwarna pink lalu menyerahkannya pada Ino. Tangan kecilnya menari-nari di atas keypad. Tak lama, ponsel pink itu kembali berpindah di tanganku.

**.**

_**Akasia: Cinta yang tersembunyi**_

_**.**_

Keningku mengernyit heran. Tapi, tanpa bicara banyak aku segera menyimpan ponselku dan memasukkan bunga itu ke dalam loker.

"Arti itu cukup umum untuk seorang secret admirer," komentar Ino.

Aku diam sejenak. "Kupikir begitu."

"Oh, ya, kemarin aku melayani seorang pembeli aneh di toko. Mungkin saja itu berhubungan dengan secret admirer-mu, Forhead," ucap Ino tiba-tiba tak urung membuatku kaget.

"Pembeli aneh?"

"Ya. Dia kemarin memakai jaket biru tua. Dia juga membeli bunga akasia di toko," ucap Ino.

"Apa yang aneh, Pig. Mungkin saja itu kebetulan," jawabku.

Tangan Ino melambai di depan wajahku. "Aku bilang aneh karena dia menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung jaketnya. Jangan memotong ceritaku dulu, Forhead." Ino menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau tahu seperti apa dia, Pig?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ino meletakkan jarinya di dagu dan matanya melirik ke atas. Gaya khas ino saat berpikir. Lalu kening Ino berkerut. "Gomen, aku tidak ingat," jawabnya dengan raut menyesal. Aku sedikit kecewa juga.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak masalah, Pig. Kita bisa mengetahuinya lain waktu." Yeah, siapa juga yang akan betah terus bersembunyi selamanya, bukan?

.

.

.

Lihat ke depan, papan tulis itu masih terlihat kosong. Lihat ke kanan, Kiba dan Naruto sedang berebut buku. Lihat ke belakang, Ino pacaran dengan Sai. Lihat ke kanan, si bungsu Uchiha membaca buku. Kurasa Kakashi-sensei terlambat lagi hari ini.

"Ohayou," sapa seorang lelaki bermasker dengan rambut putih mencuat di depan kelas. Benar, kan, yang kubilang.

Kelas berubah menjadi hening. Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara setelah kata sapaan keluar dari mulut Kakashi-sensei.

"Saat akan berangkat tadi ada seorang nenek yang akan menyebrang jalan. Jadi, sebagai guru yang baik, aku menolongnya," Kakashi-sensei tampak menjelaskan. Tapi, kelas masih hening. Lagi pula, hanya anak SD yang percaya alasan seperti itu.

"Hm," guman Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum-tanpa-dosa di balik maskernya. "Kurasa kita harus memulai pelajaran hari ini."

Kakashi-sensei menggiring kami menuju ruang musik. Ruang musik Konoha High School tidak bisa diremehkan. Tempat ini memiliki ruang yang luas dan alat-alat musik yang tidak diragukan lagi kelengkapannya ditata rapi. Dan yang paling aku suka dari tempat ini adalah sebuah piano yang diletakkan di depan dengan lantai yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Seperti menyerupai panggung kecil.

Setelah kami mengambil tempat duduk, Kakashi-sensei naik di atas panggung kecil tadi. Tanpa aba-aba, jari-jari lincah Kakashi-sensei menari di atas tust-tust piano. Jari-jari bergerak dengan tempo lamban. Suara denting piano membaur dan merangkai sebuah alunan melodi lembut. Aku pernah mendengar lagu ini. Kalau tidak salah ingat, di salah satu film barat. Aku tidak ingat persis.

Tepat saat tust terakhir ditekan, kami memberikan applus untuk Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kursi.

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah mendengar lagu ini dengan baik, kan?" Kami serempak mengangguk. "Tugas kalian adalah mencari pasangan duet. Terserah kalian ingin menggunakan alat musik apa saja," ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil turun dari panggung kecil tadi.

"Sensei, bagaimana jika kami tidak mendapat pasangan?" tanya Karin sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"Nilai kalian akan kosong," jawab Kakashi mengundang gumanan keluhan, termasuk aku. Pasangan berduet? Kurasa Ino bisa jadi pasanganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pig, kau sudah dapat pasangan duet?" tanyaku pada Ino.

Ino menyeruput minumannya. "Belum. Tapi, Sai menawariku tadi. Mungkin aku berpasangan dengannya," jawab Ino lalu melahap ramennya.

Aku ber-oh ria. Aku kalah cepat dengan Sai rupanya.

"Memangnya kau sudah dapat pasangan, eh?"

"Belum."

"Biar kutebak, kau mau menawari jadi pasanganmu kan, Forehead," tebak Ino seratus persen benar. Aku nyengir. Membenarkan ucapan Ino.

"Hm, aku bisa sih. Tapi, bukannya lebih baik kau berpasangan saja dengan Sasuke?"

"Heh? Kau gila?" ucapku setengah berteriak.

"Ck, kalian kan pacaran. Apa salahnya dengan berduet. Bukannya kalian bisa memiliki banyak waktu bersama, kan?" ucapan Ino setengah menohokku. Setengah hatiku membenarkan ucapan Ino tadi. Tapi, setengah hatiku yang lain melarangnya. Yeah, meskipun status kami di sini berpacaran. Tapi, hubungan kami tidak terlalu baik. Kau tahu kenapa? Meskipun kami selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama, kami jarang pergi di luar sekolah. Meskipun kami satu bangku, kami jarang mengobrol. Meskipun kami sama-sama punya ponsel, kami jarang berkirim pesan. Dan banyak meskipun lainnya yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan. Bahkan, kadang aku berpikir, tidakkah Sasuke mencintaiku? Atau, tidakkah Sasuke terbebani dengan status kami? Kalau saja Ino tidak meyakinkanku bahwa Sasuke mencintaiku—walaupun aku tetap saja ragu—mungkin aku sudah mengakhiri hubungan kami. Yeah, dengan resiko aku mengurung diri di kamar dengan setumpuk tisu.

"Kau coba saja, Forehead. Aku yakin, Sasuke mau," ucap Ino entah kenapa membuatku sedikit lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan laki-laki berambut a la chicken-but yang ia sebut sebagai emo style. Tidak banyak yang kami bicarakan. Atau bahkan bisa disebut tidak ada yang kami bicarakan. Berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke memaksaku untuk terbiasa dengan atmosper seperti ini. Jika diam seperti aku jadi memikirkan banyak hal. Siapa tahu nanti aku menemukan bahan pembicaraan yang menarik bagi Sasuke. Selintas, aku jadi teringat ucapan Ino saat istirahat tadi.

_" Tapi, bukannya lebih baik kau berpasangan saja dengan Sasuke?"_

Aku menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Sasuke-kun," panggilku.

"Hn." Well, cukup singkat.

"Kau sudah mendapat pasangan?" tanyaku. Kami-sama, kumohon kata tidak yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak." Seperti anak kecil yang mendapat permennya, aku hampir saja berjingkrak senang saat ini juga. Beruntung aku bisa menahan hasratku berteriak. Tahan, Sakura, kau bisa melakukannya di rumah nanti. Jaga imej juga perlu kan?

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Aku setengah kaget. Jangan anggap aku berlebihan, oke?

"Ya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tediam cukup lama. Ia terlihat seperti orang gugup. Tapi, seorang Uchiha gugup itu hampir mustahil. Mungkin saja aku salah lihat.

"Kau menjadi pasangan duetku," ucapannya singkat dan terkesan perintah yang tidak bisa dibantah. Aku terdiam sejenak. Benarkah Sasuke yang mengatakan itu padaku? Atau hanya halusinasiku saja? Seseorang, aku mohon, tampar aku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakku sambil meloncat-meloncat di atas kasurku. Oke, kalian boleh menyebutku berlebihan sekarang. Lagipula, apa peduliku pada sebutan orang. Karna aku sekarang sedang bahagia.

"Forehead, kau kenapa?!" Ino yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu berteriak histeris. Aku menghentikan aksi meloncatku. Sedetik kemudian, aku segera menghambur menuju Ino.

"Ino, kau tahu? Aku senang!" teriakku kesenangan. Ino mendengus lalu mengelus kupingnya.

"Kau sedang memberitahu semua orang kau sedang bahagia, Forehead. Tapi, kau lupa memberitahu kenapa kau bahagia!" ucap Ino dengan suara melengking. Aku hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang saking kagetnya. Telingaku pun juga terasa berdenging.

"Kau ingin tau, Pig?" tanyaku ambigu. Membuat Ino semakin merasa penasaran.

"Tidak." Ino mendengus keras. "Tentu saja aku ingin tahu, bodoh."

"Hei, aku tersinggung dengan kata bodoh, Pig," ucapku kesal. Bukannya sombong, aku ini cukup pintar. Orang pintar sepertiku tidak akan terima disebut bodoh.

"Aku juga tersinggung dengan kata pig, Forehead," balas Ino.

"Aku pun tidak terima dengan kata Forehead, Pig," balasku telak. Ino tampak frustasi dengan mengacak-acak rambut blodenya. Sedangkan aku, cukup tertawa puas.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Apa alasanmu bahagia?" tanyanya kalem. Kurasa ia sudah cukup frustasi.

"Kau ingat rencana kita saat jam istirahat tadi?" Ino mengangguk.

"Aku berpasangan dengan Sasuke-kun, Ino," ucapku dengan senyum mengembang.

Mata shapire Ino melotot, "Apa?!"

"Aaaaaaaa!" kami berteriak bersama.

"Sakura! Ino! Jangan berisik!" tegur suara ibuku lebih keras. Seketika kami terdiam. Tapi, senyum masih mengembang di bibir kami.

"Ceritakan padaku. Bagaimana kau mengajaknya, heh?" tanya Ino dengan sarat penasaran.

"Aku tidak mengajaknya, Pig."

"Lalu?" Ino semakin penasaran.

"Sasuke yang mengajakku. Eh, maksudku, Sasuke yang memerintahku," ucapku sambil memasang senyum lebar. Ino-pun tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Apa kubilang, Sasuke itu mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan ragukan dia lagi, Forehead."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Benarkah?

"Iya."

Lalu, orang misterius itu…

"Bagaimana dengan orang misterius itu, Ino?" ucapku tanpa sadar. Ino terdiam.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Sasuke?" Aku menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting."

Aku tersenyum membenarkan. Tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap bunga akasia yang aku dapatkan tadi siang. Bunga itu kuletakkan di sebuah vas kaca yang kuisi air. Bunga dari orang misterius itu.

Aku sendiri juga tidak paham dengan apa yang kurasakan. Setiap kali kiriman bunga itu datang, aku merasa nyaman. Seakan bunga-bunga itu memiliki kekuatan magis yang sama saat aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Perasaan sama seperti saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padaku setengah tahun lalu. Berdebar. Dulu aku berpikir, perasaan ini hanya akan kusimpan hanya untuk Sasuke seorang. Tapi, kenapa harus ada orang lain yang bisa membuatku seperti ini. Orang yang bahkan tidak kutahu seperti apa wajahnya.

"Hei, Forehead, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" ucap Ino sambil mencubit pipiku keras dan seketika menghancurkan semua pikiranku tadi. Ah, berpikir apa aku tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Memangnya ada yang aneh, eh?" tanyaku balik sambil mengelus pipiku yang kuyakini sudah berwarna merah. Berterima kasihlah pada Ino yang sudah membuat lukisan menyebalkan itu di pipiku.

"Ya. Kau aneh, bodoh," ucap Ino enteng. Sudah kubilang, kan, aku tidak suak disebut bodoh!

"Jangan sebut aku bodoh. Dasar Ino Pig," teriakku yang kesekian kalinya.

Bukannya merasa bersalah atau berniat meminta maaf. Gadis Yamanaka itu tertawa semakin kencang. Dengan kesal kuraih bantal dan melemparnya tepat di wajahnya. Ino menyingkirkan bantal itu namun masih menyungging tawa.

"Sudahlah, Forehead, aku menyerah," ucap Ino sambil berusaha menyamarkan tawa renyahnya. Aku mendengus. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan kalau Ino belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Forehead. Jadi pesanku, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ucap Ino sok dewasa. Yeah, kadang Ino juga bisa menunjukkan watak dewasanya di balik sifat kekanakannya. Dan aku sangat mensyukurinya. Karena pada saat tertentu, aku membutuhkan seorang kakak. Dan Ino mampu menjadi kakakku—meskipun kadang bisa jadi lebih kekanakan dari pada aku—.

Aku menatap Ino sejenak lalu tersenyum meyakinkan. "Tentu saja, Pig. Aku tidak memikirkannya lagi." Tapi, kurasa dia juga penting, Pig, batinku.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>NB:<strong>

**Hallo-minna, Author bau kencur Yuuki kembali membawa fict baru. Kali ini Yuuki bawa fict series loh *'-'*. Maaf, mungkin Yuuki nggak bisa update kilat. Tapi Yuuki akan usahain update kilat—kek ada yang mau nungguin— XD sebisa Yuuki. Okeh. Cukup cuap-cuapnya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya jika berkenan. Flame diterima asal membangun.**

**Arigatou...**


End file.
